Automated systems for interacting with customers by generating automatic written, auditory, or video responses via web and mobile device application channels are useful ways to provide customers with requested information and perform routine account actions in an expedited, extended hours fashion, without the need to have a large workforce of customer service agents. While helpful, existing systems tend to provide an impersonal and robotic user experience limited by scripted questions and responses with a finite number of permutations used for every customer. Additionally, these systems are unable to personalize the user experience based on a customer's history with the company or organization affiliated with the system.